


В безграничном Интернете

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Internet, Loneliness, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Одиноко...
Series: Стихи [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	В безграничном Интернете

Боль неясна и глубОка,  
В тесной клетке шторм солёный.  
Не примчатся на подмогу,  
Не услышат крик безмолвный.

Нет ответа в этих логах,  
Как мне жить на белом свете.  
Бесконечно одиноко  
В безграничном Интернете.


End file.
